


Eros sous ta peau

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5: Eros, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 5: ErosViktor n'arrête pas de frustrer Yuuri depuis qu'ils sont en couple. Yuuri va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 3





	Eros sous ta peau

**Author's Note:**

> Un jour je serais en avance en plus j'en ai prévu 2 pour le jour 5 RIP.
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est EROS !
> 
> Attention c'est NSFW tout ça ! Yuuri n'est pas très innocent !

* * *

Comme tout le monde pouvait s'en douter, Yuuri avait trouvé son Eros intérieur en fréquentant Viktor. Cependant, personne ne savait à quel point Viktor avait contribué. Ils ne savaient pas qu'après chaque performance d'Eros, Yuuri était tellement excité qu'il essayait d'éviter quelconque contact avec Viktor pour ne pas avoir quelconques problèmes... En dessous de la ceinture.

Et ce fut pire après que lui et le Russe se soient mis ensemble.

En effet, Viktor qui était déjà très tactile comme personne, l'était devenu encore plus et avait vraiment du mal à ne pas toucher Yuuri dans n'importe quelle situation. Evidemment, le Patineur Japonais adorait quand Viktor venait l'embrasser partout, mais ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas pour sa libido. Pas du tout.

Et bien entendu, ce fut pire quand Yuuri a déménagé en Russie, et en plus avait découvert le plaisir sexuel avec Viktor !

Alors oui, Yuuri, depuis que lui et Viktor s'étaient mis en couple, il avait l'impression d'avoir une envie constante de faire l'amour à son fiancé.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Viktor n'arrêtait pas de se balader torse nu ou en sous-vêtements dans la maison, il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser dans le cou en le mordillant, lui toucher le cul, ou même marcher devant lui en prenant une démarche qui mettait son postérieur en avant. Et cela rendait fou Yuuri. Ce dernier décida donc de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

* * *

Yuuri s'échauffait. Viktor avait réussi à se qualifier pour les Mondiaux et était actuellement à la première place du classement après le programme court. Le Japonais était le dernier à patiner de la journée et il avait l'intention de détruire son fiancé.

Comme à son habitude, Viktor donnait des derniers conseils à son fiancé, mais ce dernier avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage.

"Pourquoi tu souris mon amour ?" Demanda Viktor.

Le Patineur Japonais ricana avant de tirer son amant vers lui, l'embrassant devant la caméra sous les cris des spectateurs. Viktor rougissait fortement.

"Yu-Yusha...

\- Tu vas comprendre toute la frustration que j'ai subie depuis que j'ai emménagé chez toi. A la fin tu ne vas penser qu'à vouloir me baiser tellement fort que tout l'hôtel pourra nous entendre."

Sur ces mots, Yuuri s'en alla vers le centre de la glace, en position. La musique commença, Yuuri ne pensa qu'a une chose. Viktor.

Il pensa à son corps, ses caresses, son goût... rien que d'imaginer son amant, couché sur le lit complètement nu les mains attachées à la tête du lit de l'hôtel et totalement à la merci de Yuuri lui donna des ailes. Il s'imagina le chevauchant, Viktor, en larmes implorant Yuuri de le laisser jouir, alors que ce dernier était déjà à son 3ème orgasme... Hmm délicieux.

Yuuri entama la deuxième partie de son programme, mais aussi à celle de son fantasme.

Il imagina le corps de Viktor, couvert de sa semence lui demandant de le laisser jouir, de le laisser le remplir de son sperme...

Yuuri se lécha les lèvres en pleine routine.

Dans ses rêves, il avait finalement enlevé l'anneau autour du sexe de Viktor et avait commencé à le chevaucher vigoureusement, sous les gémissements de plaisir de son fiancé qui finit par le remplir après le 4ème orgasme de Yuuri.

Quand Yuuri revint à ses esprits, il remarqua qu'il était dans sa position de fin et qu'il souriait narquoisement en direction d'un Viktor, rougissant et haletant comme s'il avait eu un orgasme.

Le Patineur Japonais était fier de lui, il avait réussi son pari.

Sous les cris des spectateurs, Yuuri patina vers son amant et prit ses protèges-patins. Il attrapa brusquement la veste de Viktor et se ramena vers lui, l'embrassant langoureusement, laissant le Russe essoufflé et désorienté.

"On aura tout le fun que tu voudras après le compétition. D'accord chéri ?"

Viktor hocha la tête et embrassa son fiancé. Ils allèrent ensuite ensemble au Kiss & Cry ou Yuuri reçut son score.

Son score qui le propulsa au top du classement. Et qui aussi à battu le record de Yurio. Rien que ça.

"Je suis fier de toi mon amour, j'ai hâte de te retrouver dans notre chambre d'hôtel pour une petite récompense." Chuchota Viktor.

Yuuri eut un frisson de plaisir parcourant tout son corps.

Il avait hâte que la compétition se termine.


End file.
